Sometimes Truth is Stranger Than Fiction
by hello-goodbye-27
Summary: Dorcas Meadowes is known for being killed by Voldemort, but what if there is so much more to her then that? For example, the reason why. After all, there must be a good reason why he himself did it, and you're about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Dorcas Meadowes' childhood had been nothing of a pleasant sort. On July 21st the child was born, and on July 21st, Lydia Meadowes, the girl's mother, died from childbirth, leaving Dorcas only semi all alone. For you see, there were plenty of other people around in the hospital she was born, but none of which significant. The only person who would have been considered so was the girl's father, but sadly he was not there, and even worse, everything about him, even his name, was a mystery.

With no parents, the newborn was passed off to the Cornwall orphanage, located in the south of the United Kingdom. It is of common belief that couples want to adopt new born babies because they are cute and easily able to be called your own, but this was not so is Dorcas' case. Prospective parents found her unnerving and peculiar because she never cried or cooed like most babies do. So while other children left the orphanage with new families, Dorcas was always left behind, and so it was as she grew up as well.

As she matured, it became clearer that something was odd about her. For one thing, while the Dorcas tried to be friendly, and talk to others, but fellow orphans felt uncomfortable around her, leading to them avoiding her, and arguments when Dorcas had enough of it. Even more unusual was the girl's love for animals, particularly snakes like that time the Cornwall orphanage went on a camping trip and two of Dorcas' tent mates ran out screaming about a snake Dorcas found and kept. It was no wonder that the girl was both friendless and parentless.

But then again, there were some other traits of hers that others dismissed in order to focus on the odd ones. Dorcas was exceptionally bright. For example, once speech was mastered, reading quickly followed at an early age. The girl was also always exceptionally curious, which often led to trouble, but then again, the staff at the orphanage never really liked her, so would call Dorcas out on anything when just given the chance. On a more positive note, the young girl was very imaginative, constantly dreaming what her life would be like if she was not stuck in the accursed orphanage. Finally, when the girl turned 11, things began to change.

Immersed in a book, Dorcas sat on her bed. Her concentration however was disturbed when she heard the door of her room creak open, a rare occurrence because most now left her alone, Dorcas saw a strict faced woman with her hair in a bun enter the room. She was wearing square shaped glasses and unusual clothes that looked very much like a bath robe, but of nicer quality.

"A nice day outside is it Miss Meadowes?." She said jumping right into the conversation.

"It is." Dorcas said looking at the window sadly watching the other children play, completely ignoring the fact that the woman knew her name, yet Dorcas had no idea who she was.

"Why then are you not playing outside with the rest of your friends?" McGonagall asked.

"Oh they're not my friends." Dorcas said almost in a dark manner which surprised the Professor. "We don't get along to say the least." She said avoiding looking directly at McGonagall.

"And whys that?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, they call me things like different and a freak." Dorcas explained.

"But you are none of which. You're special." McGonagall said with a smile.

"Special. Freak. Same thing." Dorcas muttered under her breath.

"On the contrary, the two are quite different." McGonagall said not liking the girl's pessimistic attitude.

"So hypothetically speak, if I were actually special, which I'm not, why?" Dorcas asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Hypothetically speaking?" McGonagall asked smiling.

"Yep." Dorcas said.

"You my dear are a witch." She explained.

"Well that's not very nice calling someone a witch. I don't have a long crooked nose, nor do I boil children in cauldrons to eat for supper! Honestly! I never hurt anyone!" Dorcas insisted.

McGonagall laughed and said, "My apologies, but I am by no means insulting you. To be a witch means you have the ability to do magic."

"You means like hocus pocus and alakazam?" Dorcas asked eagerly now standing up.

"Not exactly." McGonagall said wryly. "Observe." She said pulling out her wand an d making Dorcas' bed turn into a pig.

"Woah! That's so cool!" Dorcas said with glee. "Do I get a wand too? When can I learn to do that?" She said bombarding the professor with questions.

Using her wand to turn the pig back into the bed, McGonagall said, "Of course you'll have one, and you won't be able to do things like that for a while. That is if you accept your invitation to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She held out the girl's letter to her.

Grabbing it, Dorcas looked at it eagerly. "You mean there's a school for people like me? That's totally awesome!" She said.

"Should I take that as a yes?" McGonagall asked.

"Of course!" Dorcas said.

Later on the day, the two went to Diagon alley where all the supplies Dorcas would need for Hogwarts was bought. At the end of the day, McGonagall dropped Dorcas backed off at the Orphanage. Of course the girl was sad to depart after having one marvelous day, but it was stanched when McGonagall told her that it would not be long until the two met again of September 1st.

"Now remember." McGonagall said. "Once you get to King's Cross station what do you do?" McGonagall asked.

"I walk through the barrier between the two platforms nine and ten." Dorcas responded eager to please.

"If you have any troubles, you can always-" McGonagall began.

"Yeah yeah I know. Contact you with Athena. "Dorcas said referring to her new eagle owl that McGonagall had agreed to buy her in case of emergency and Dorcas needed to contact her.

"Looking forward to seeing you at Hogwarts." McGonagall said smiling before apprating away leaving the young girl outside of the orphanage alone in the cold.


	2. Chapter 2

So I hope you like this chapter. Please review and constructive critic is welcome.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by someone else. These are just my thoughts on it.

Ch. 2

Having just walked through the barrier between platforms nine and ten, the young brunette girl had entered what may have very well been an alternate universe. With her eyes wide open, Dorcas couldn't help but think she had never seen anything more wonderful or exciting. The brilliant red train, rested on the tracks as fellow students poured through its doors to begin their journey to Hogwarts, very much like she was about to.

Dorcas was exceptionally excited, but not excited enough as to miss the students with their families saying good bye to each other. She also noticed their hugs and tears of sorrow for having to leave. She frowned ever so slightly at the scene she would never fit into, before getting onto the train.

The young student was now faced with a more daunting task of where to sit. She did not know a single person, nor did she know how to go about meeting one. After growing up in an orphanage where all of her age hated her, Dorcas had issues making friends. Putting on a brave face, she decided to enter and sit in which ever compartment first struck her fancy after asking the previous occupants if she could sit of course.

Upon opening door number one, Dorcas found a petit red head and a boy with long greasy black hair sitting deep in conversation.

"Hi! Do you mind if I sit with you?" Dorcas blurted out quickly.

While the boy rudely ignored her, the red head answered cheerfully, "Of course!"

"Thanks." Dorcas said with a sigh of relief sitting down.

"Lily Evans. It's a pleasure to meet you." Lily said extending her hand for Dorcas to shack.

"Dorcas Meadowes." Dorcas said shacking Lily's hand in return. "Is he always so talkative?" Dorcas asked tilting her head in the direction of the boy.

"Don't mind Sev." Lily said. "He's not the most social of people around knew people."

"Severus." He said not liking the nickname one bit. "It's Severus Snape."

"Gasp! He talks!" Dorcas said teasingly.

"Clearly." Snape said with a hint of snide in his voice.

So it seemed from the beginning that Dorcas and Severus were doomed to disagree. The two just couldn't seem to get along. While in truth, the two were very similar in personality, both smart, a bit cynical and distrustful to name a few traits, perhaps they were too alike to ever get along well.

Lily on the other hand was a different story. Severus got along rather well with her having known her previously, as did Dorcas for Lily gave off a trusting friendly air. Needless to say on that train ride Lily countless of times needed to act as the mediator between Dorcas and Snape.

"I'm a muggle born." Lily said trying to strike up a conversation. "It came as quite a shock when Severus here revealed the truth to me."

"Didn't you take it as an insult?" Snape said laughing. "If I recall, you were under the impression that witches were old wicked ladies who brewed no good potions in their cauldrons."

"Well not everyone can be an informed half blood like you." Lily said.

"Half blood?" Dorcas questioned even newer to the magical world then Lily.

"My dad's a muggle but my mom's a witch." Severus explained.

"What about you Dorcas?" Lily asked.

"Well…. I don't know." Dorcas admitted.

"What do you mean you don't know? It's rather simple." Severus said. "If both your parents are magical, you're a pure blood. Only one, you're half. A muggle is one with regular parents."

"I got that." Dorcas insisted. "I just mean I really don't know."

"But how can't you know? Your family must have told you these things!" Lily said.

"That would be if I had a family." Dorcas said frowning slightly. "Which I don't."

"Oh." Lily and Severus said at the same time.

"Yeah go on. Let's all pity the orphan." Dorcas said bitterly.

"No! No! Honestly!" Lily said. "We didn't mean it like that."

"Whatever." Dorcas said. Wanting a change of topic, she added, "Any idea of how much longer it will be until we get there?"

"By the looks of things." Snape said glancing outside for a moment. "Not for a while."

Dorcas sighed. She hated waiting even more then she hated enclosed spaces such as this compartment.

"Be back in a bit." She announced opening the door and leaving before Lily could comment. In some ways Dorcas felt bad. She had no intentions of being back in a bit. Lily seemed nice enough, but any more time spent with Severus would drive her insane, hence the dire need to leave.

The train itself was not very crowded. Unlike the wandering Dorcas, almost everyone else was sitting peacefully in their compartment. The lack of people however did not prevent Dorcas from tripping over her own two feet, as the train went around a bend, and crashing into another individual.

"Watch it!" Snarled Lucius Malfoy, 5th year student and newly appointed prefect. "Keep your grubby paws off of me."

At this time, Dorcas did not understand that this guy was not one to mess with. He was the pride of Slytherin. Therefore, naturally Dorcas was immediately placed in their bad books which would lead to some miserable encounters and some awful feuds in the following years, but enough of that. What Dorcas was about to say, while having horrendous long term affects, was awfully brave and amusing of a first year.

"Well I'd rather have grubby paws then be someone with premature white hair Grandpa." Dorcas said referring to his extremely light blond hair.

Lucius was now fuming. For a first year to talk to him like that it was just outrageous and unheard of! He did not like it one bit. "Well stop being such a two year old and grow up." Lucius said storming off. It was not his best and brightest moment, but it would suffice.

Dorcas on the other hand just shrugged the encounter off. Before she could continue on her walk however, a nearby compartment door opened and a dark haired gray eyed boy pocked his head out.

"That was pretty cool what you did back there." He said.

"Oh it was nothing." Dorcas said.

"Trust me that was definitely something." He said. "You just told off Malfoy, king of the Slytherin." He explained. Sirius knew quite a lot about Lucius Malfoy. It was hard not to. His cousin, Narcissa, was dating him, meaning whenever family gathered Malfoy was all he heard about.

"Well then his subjects must be rather foolish to listen to that idiot." Dorcas speculated.

"I couldn't agree more." Sirius said grinning pausing for a moment to give her a chance to insert her name.

"Dorcas. Dorcas Meadowes." She said.

"Well Dorcas Meadowes, I'm Sirius Black. Care to join me in my compartment?" Sirius asked.

"Sure." Dorcas said cheerfully entering.

She didn't know much about Sirius, but anything had to be better than sitting with that drip Severus and Miss perfect Lily.

Sirius however was not alone in his compartment. There too sat James Potter with ever so messy black hair, Remus Lupin in his perpetually ill state, and Peter Pettigrew who could help but remind Dorcas of a mouse. Or perhaps it was a rat. The four boys had only recently met today when searching for a compartment to sit in.

With Remus and Peter on one side, Dorcas sat down next to Sirius and James on the other.

"So what was that Sirius? Seems like you hold a long time grudge against Malfoy." Dorcas commented in order to start a conversation.

"Well not him exactly. More like my snotty no good pure blood family and their associates." Sirius explained.

James shuddered at the thought. Unlike Sirius his pure blood family members were considered blood traitors of sorts because they didn't look at muggles with disdain.

"Sounds bad." Dorcas said almost glad for once she had no family and therefore by default no family issues.

"Worse than you can ever imagine." Sirius said.

"Well I for one am now ever so glad for my parents." Remus said. He always got along well with his parents aside for those numerous times they tried to make him do things such as clean his room. But that was nowhere near as problematic as Sirius' parents. Remus was beginning to recognize how lucky he actually was.

"What about you Dorcas? Any crazy cousins, heinous parents or squabbling siblings?" James asked.

"Nope, no, and nada." Dorcas answered. "Unlike you guys, I don't have any family to put up with." Dorcas said deciding it was too much of a bother to keep it a secret. In this case, she felt it was better to let the cat out of the bag.

"So you're an orphan." Peter said almost as if it was a question.

"Way to state the obvious." James said.

Unlike in the previous compartment there was no hint of pity which Dorcas was grateful for. She was a girl who just happened to be an orphan, but an orphan was not who she was, so Dorcas wouldn't let that define would she would be.

Dorcas laughed at said, "Unlike you lot I had no idea about the wizard world. It came as a great shock to find out."

"Wait! Rewind!" Peter said. "You mean you knew nothing?" He asked in shock.

"Not a clue." She answered.

The interrogation of individuals in the group went on and on and the sky got darker signifying their arrival at Hogwarts was soon to arrive.

"I should probably go get my stuff and change." Dorcas said.

Unlike the boys who had changed into their robes some time back, Dorcas' remained back in the compartment with Lily and Snape. It was about time she returned to them.

"See you later?" James asked.

"Of course." Dorcas said with a smile.

She navigated her way back to the original compartment and entered to find Lily and Severus in deep discussion about the classes they would take that year.

"Dorcas! Where were you? I was so worried you got lost." Lily said with honest concern.

"Sorry." Dorcas said apologizing for her delayed return. "I got a little caught up." She explained.

"No worries." Lily said. "We better change. The train is beginning to slow down."

With their robes now on and the train stopped, the trio pushed through the crowds to get out of the train.

"First years over here!" They heard s booming voice call out.

Said voice belonged to an enormous man with wild hair and a towering stature.

"Woah." All three said at once.

They, and their fellow first years followed him to a lake where there were a number of boats. Dorcas, finally seeing Sirius and his friends again waved. James gestured for her to join them in their boat, but Dorcas shook her head and mouthed sorry. She then nodded her head in Lily's and Snape's direction to indicate she was going with them. James shrugged and that was that.

When Dorcas entered the boat she found Lily and Snape already sitting there with two other boys who soon introduce themselves as Avery and Mulciber. From how Sirius had described pure bloods, Dorcas was easily able to deduce that was what they were, and to no surprise, she did not like that.

When the castle came into view, Dorcas' eyes widened with shock. She had never seen something so breathtaking as that view. However, needless to say, Dorcas was glad when the boats stopped and she was able to get away from the two unsavory pure bloods.

Hagrid led them into the castle where they entered a room. The near giant was soon replaced with Professor McGonagall. Dorcas couldn't help but smile and wave enthusiastically at her. After all McGonagall was the first one to ever show her any kindness. McGonagall as a teacher was not supposed to show favoritism, but she couldn't help but smile back at the young girl.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She said. "The start of the term feast will begin shortly; however before it can begin you must all be sorted into houses. Your house will be like your family. You will eat together, have classes together and spend time with each other." She explained.

"The four houses are: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Triumphs with earn you points while rule breaking will deduct points. The sorting will take place in a few minutes, so in the mean time, I suggest to tidy yourselves up." McGonagall said before leaving the first years alone.

Immediately James began to attempt and failed miserably to tidy his hair and Peter straightened his robes. A smatter of whispering fell about the room as the students discussed which house they felt they would be sorted in too.

When McGonagall returned, she led the frightened students into the Great Hall. For a moment, the focus shifted away from the sorting to the amazement of the ceiling which mimicked the night's sky.

Now in the front of the room, the children stood in a huddle with McGonagall, a stool, and a hat in front of them.

"When I call you name you will put the hat on and sit on the stool to be sorted." McGonagall announced.

Alphabetically this year Black came first. Sirius with as much confidence as he could muster put on the hat praying not to be sorted into Slytherin like the rest of his evil relatives. His prayers were soon answered as the hat called out, "Gryffindor!"

Shock and silence fell across the room. A Black being sorted into Gryffindor was unheard of! After all, the Blacks consisted of a long line of pure bloods sorted into Slytherin.

But the sorting went on. Soon after this Lily Evans was sorted into Gryffindor, later followed by Remus Lupin. That however meant one thing. The Ms were approaching as in Meadowes.

"Mary Macdonald." McGonagall called up. The girl was timid but clearly there was more to her then first glance for she was promptly sorted into Gryffindor. Marlene McKinnon, a petit girl with curly dark hair was then sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Dorcas Meadowes." McGonagall called, indicating it was her turn. With that overly large hat on her head, Dorcas sat down on the stool.

'_Ah another Riddle' _The sorting hat told Dorcas

'_I'm not a riddle!' _Dorcas thought back_. 'I think I'm perfectly clear."_

'_That you are my dear, but now where to put you?' _The sorting hat mused.

'_Don't ask me, I thought that was your job.' _Dorcas thought.

'_Indeed it is. Perhaps like your father you would do well in Slytherin. After all, you are rather ambitious and I sense a cunning side.'_

'_Wait a second! You know who my father is?' _Dorcas asked. She had always thought she didn't care about who her family was but with the opportunity now presented she desperately wanted to know.

'_Both your parents were fine wizards. It's too bad really.' _The sorting hat sat ignoring her desperate plea.

'_Can't you just stop your reminiscing for a moment and get back to my sorting?' _Dorcas asked when she realized the hat wasn't going to tell her any more about her parents.

'_Patience.' _Said the sorting hat in return.

'_Is not a trait I value or have.' _Dorcas said.

'_Indeed. Now let's see, you would do wonderfully in Slytherin, but I see there's more to you than that." _The sorting hat thought.

'_Damn right there is.' _Dorcas thought.

"Well if you're sure then it better be Gryffindor!" The sorting hat shouted out loud.

She joined her fellow Gryffindor students gladly and was quickly followed by James and Peter. The group minus one Lily Evans who did not know the boys, was over all overjoyed to be together, thus starting what would be known in future years as the Marauders.

When people look back on the lives of these individuals for some reason Dorcas Meadowes is often overlooked and labeled as inconsequential, but she was anything but that. In fact, she made very sure that she was not a nobody. Gone forever was that timid little orphan who let herself be pushed around, and poof! She was replaced by a confident and outgoing witch who was not going to let anything get in her way.


	3. Chapter 3

So I hope you like this chapter. Please review and constructive critic is welcome. I know right now it might seem like the plot is kind of slow, but its getting there.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by someone else. These are just my thoughts on it.

**Chapter 3- The Making of the Marauders**

A group as finite as the Marauders doesn't just pop up over night. No. It was a continuously growing friendship. The structure was formed on their first train ride to Hogwarts, but it wasn't cemented until years later.

Perhaps it was when Sirius and Dorcas got in a fight with a bunch of Slytherins. As known from the previous encounter, since her first day at Hogwarts Dorcas had been in the Slytherin's bad book. Therefore, the Slytherin's had it out for her since day one. Because Sirius was also labeled as a blood traitor having been sorted into Gryffindor, he was in the same boat as Dorcas. Although perhaps it could also be blamed on themselves for the duo loved pulling pranks on Slytherins.

One day in their first year Lucius Malfoy had decided to take revenge. He and some fellow Slytherins had ambushed Dorcas on the way to Potions class. She was lost and desperately needed to get to class

"Well well! Looks like the little cub is lost in the dungeons." Lucius said in a sinister tone.

"Focus on the word cub you snake. We eat you for breakfast." Dorcas said boldly.

"Well will just have to see about that." Lucius said drawing out his wand ready to cause some serious damage.

Before he could however, Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter showed up. After noticing that she was missing from potions they went out to search for her and it was lucky that they did.

"You should know Malfoy as a Prefect that magic is forbidden in the hallways." Remus said.

"Yes I know that." Malfoy snapped.

"Well then you should also be prepared to sentence yourself to detention if you threaten our friend once more." James said.

Lucius realizing there were witnesses couldn't possibly harm Dorcas.

"One day we'll see who gets the last laugh." He said turning on his hell and leaving with the rest of his friends.

Or perhaps it was the day the five discovered their love of pulling pranks. It was one large uniting factor. The group's favorite target consisted of Filch, the grumpy care taker of Hogwarts. To them it appeared he loathed children and therefore his ultimate goal was to make them as miserable as he was. To the Gryffindors however that would just not to so they began pulling pranks on him.

And then of course there was also their hatred of Severus Snape. While he had never per say done anything to them, he was just so easy to hate. Snape was just such a know it all and a Slytherin to boot. Therefore, along with Filch, he became their second prank target.

What must have really done it was when Dorcas, Sirius, James and Peter discovered Remus' secret. Their good friend was to great surprise a werewolf. You see, for the past year and then some Remus had lied to them every full moon saying thinks such as he was leaving to visit a sick relative or his grandfather died. Eventually however the others figured his fury little secret out. Unlike how Remus thought they would react, his friends took it rather well. They did not loath him or find him disgusting, on the contrary, they wanting to help their fury little friend.

To go through the transformation monthly was a terrible experience. Locked up in the shrieking shack with nothing else to inflict damage on, Remus would hurt himself, an awful experience for one to go through, or more precisely, one that someone should never have to go through.

Remus also revealed how he became like this. "You see, my dad got into a bit of trouble with Fenrir Greyback. He's a werewolf." Remus explained. "And well Greyback is not one to be messed with." He added recalling the past. "So to punish my father he did this to me one full moon."

Between this horrid sob story and the pain Remus went through, the others knew they needed to help him so how, and find a way they did. The group would become animagus so they could help Remus and keep him company during his transformations.

The whole process took about three years, but by their fifth year, all, they were able to transform at will, a feat never heard of. It was nigh impossible as well as inconceivable for 15 year olds to be able to accomplish that. But indeed they did, and it became their little secret.

James, the up and coming transfiguration expert, transformed into a stag, hence the nickname Prongs. The equally intelligent Sirius became known as Padfoot because he was able to transform into a dog, very much like his cheerful fun loving self. Unlike the first two, Peter the not so naturally gifted, had a harder time learning to transform. He too however finally succeeded with the help of his friends to transform into a rat, hence the name worm tail.

Like Sirius, Dorcas was also naturally smart, and like James she too excelled in Transfiguration. Therefore, the process was as much of a breeze as it could be for a 15 year old student. There had always been something sly and cunning about her as the sorting hat said, so it came as no surprise to her when she transformed into a brilliant red fox. Like the others she received the distinguished nickname of redbrush, more commonly shortened to red because of her marvelous red tail.

Every full moon, the marauders convened. Remus would leave early with Madam Pomfry, and the rest would sneak out latter under the invisibility cloak belonging to James with Peter transformed already so they could fit better.

Once outside and away from the general vicinity of the castle the rest would transform. Gone were James, Sirius, and Dorcas only to be replaced with Prongs, Padfoot, and Redbrush. While most times Peter would do the honors of scampering past the whomping willow and hitting the knot on the trunk to stop its movement, sometimes he got a bit scared making it Dorcas' job to do so as she was the second to smallest in her fox form.

Once in the shrieking shack they would interact and play around with Remus as animals. Once comfortable with that, the friends would even leave the safety of the shack for the streets of Hogsmeade where they would just wander around under the cover of night.

Come sunrise, the four animagus would be back safely in their rooms exhausted but happy to have helped out their friends. Hanging with a werewolf wasn't exactly the safest of activities so as souvenirs of the night they would return with cuts, bruises, and the occasional scar, but it was all worth it because by doing so they were helping their friend. And besides, it was all good and fun seeing as they never got caught.

Dorcas, James, and Sirius especially bonded over their love of quidditch. While James played chaser marvelously, both Dorcas and Sirius played beater. Dorcas was not your typical beater for she was slight, but she made up for that with good aim, surprisingly hard hits, and excellent team work with Sirius. Needless to say, the three helped lead Gryffindor to the championships numerous of times.

So if one threatened the marauders with death or some other horrid punishment unless a date was chosen for when their friendship solidified, and for some reason the group decided not to retaliate, the five would without a doubt agree on the end of their fifth year. But that wasn't saying much for their bonds would continue to tighten for years to come.

And so their fifth year ended with a bang. OWLs were taken and aside from Peter the group was sure they had aced them. With that out of the way, they were free to just kick back, relax, and pull an extra prank of two.

Gryffindor had won the quidditch cup much to James, Sirius and Dorcas' joy, feeling that they really deserved it. Slytherin however won the house cup with Gryffindor in second place. Perhaps that had something to do with the exponential increase in Marauder pranks in which they often got caught resulting in docked points of detention. The mass of points they lost for Gryffindor might have caused the rest of their house to loath them if they were anyone else, but they were the Marauders and their house loved them and their audacity.

So with great sadness the group departed and each went their own way for the summer. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter back to their homes, and Dorcas sadly back to the orphanage. James had kindly invited her to stay at his house each year, but time and time again she was forced to reject. Under the orphanage's guardianship she couldn't possibly leave until she was eighteen, the muggle age of adult hood.

That summer things did not start off well for Sirius. He had never gotten along well with his family, but this summer was the last straw. They disowned him resulting in Sirius moving in with James and his family resulting in double trouble for the Potters. Needless to say, reunited, the two had loads of fun.

Remus was glad to be back home with his parents who loved him dearly, but of course there was the issue of the full moons. Without his friends to keep him sane his transformation grew more painful, and by the time the first transformation of the summer was over, he was almost begging to return to Hogwarts.

Peter was another story. He wasn't exceptionally close with his family. Both parents had important jobs in the ministry leaving him home alone often. Needless to say he was bored and miserable.

And then there was Dorcas who for all intensive purposes was locked up at the orphanage. While none knew she was a witch, over the years they had become all the more wary of her. It was a summer of loneliness, withering looks, and solitude. Not exactly her cup of tea. But that was how it was supposed to be until Mrs. Lupin, a muggle and Remus' mom, would pick her up to go shopping with her friends at Diagon Alley like she did every year.


	4. Chapter 4

So I hope you like this chapter. Please review and constructive critic is welcome. I know right now it might seem like the plot is kind of slow, but its getting there. The previous chapter ended with Dorcas finishing her fifth year, and this one starts with a time skip of one year beginning during the summer before the 7th year of Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by someone else. These are just my thoughts on it.

**Chapter 4:**

Sitting Indian style on her bed, Dorcas took a break from reading her disguised potions text book to glance out at the window and admire the clear blue sky belonging to that almost perfect summer day. Said day was indeed only almost perfect for two reasons. The first being Dorcas was alone in the accursed orphanage and the second being the storm clouds approaching.

There was a knock on the door before the orphanage secretary, Mary, entered the single room. You see, living arrangements were made based on age and gender. Dorcas however was the only sixteen, soon to turn seventeen, year old girl left it this dreary place. Everyone else had been adopted year earlier.

"The head mistress will see you now." Said Mary.

After given a brief history lesson of the orphanage one would know that the previous head mistress had ran the place for a long time. She had found Dorcas unusual, but was fair enough to her. However, she recently died this past spring peacefully in her sleep at the tender age of 92. The new head mistress now desired to meet with all the children to get to know them better.

"Sure. Sure." Dorcas said with a sigh. She closed her book and tossed it into her school trunk that she kept at the edge of her bed.

Mary led Dorcas to the office and said, "Good luck," before leaving Dorcas alone.

Dorcas knocked on the door and a stern voice called out, "Come in."

She slowly opened the door and entered. The headmistress, sitting behind her wooden desk, motioned for Dorcas to sit down in the chair in front of the desk, which she reluctantly did.

The headmistress took out a surprisingly thick folder with Dorcas' name on it and said, "Dorcas Meadowes, sixteen, anti social, frightens the children, and often gets into fights."

"Me never?" Dorcas said sarcastically.

The headmistress smiled and continued as if Dorcas had not just disrespected her, "You also attend a private boarding school. Am I right?"

"Yes. I go to Worth School in West Sussex on scholarship." Dorcas lied smoothly just mimicking what she knew it said in her records.

And what wasn't to believe about that? While Dorcas may appear odd to them, she was undoubtedly smart and they knew it. Besides, all muggle records said she went there. That was just the joy of memory charms.

"I don't like it." The headmistress said sternly. "Favoritism will not be tolerated while I am head mistress."

"It's not favoritism." Dorcas insisted. "I worked hard to get where I am now, and I'm sure if the other kids applied themselves they would too. But they don't. I deserve what I have."

"Deserve it or not, you will not be returning to Worth." The headmistress said.

"I was afraid we'd run into some difficulties there." Dorcas said. "You see, I have a year left of school and I fully intend to finish it there."

"Your intentions are taken into and account and dismissed Miss Meadowes." She said.

"Well I've just undismissed them." Dorcas said. "I'm going back and you can't stop me!" She said raising her voice and letting her anger get the better of her.

"I'm afraid you've forgotten Miss Meadowes! As an orphan I am legally in charge of you. You go where I say you go!" the head mistress said raising her tone of voice to match Dorcas'.

"Well not anymore." Dorcas said semi regaining her calm as she stood up. "I'm through with this place."

"Oh no! On the contrary, you will not be leaving!" Said the headmistress.

"Oh really?" Dorcas said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'd love to see you try!" She yelled pulling out her wand which out of habit she always kept in her pocket.

"Put that foolish stick away and calm yourself!" the headmistress said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Dorcas yelled. Sick of it all she pointed her wand at the headmistress and said, "Obliviate!"

Said spell was on a more difficult level of magic, but charms also came rather easily to Dorcas and said had mastered it in private. With that spell she was able to remove the memories of the past account and leave without the head mistress remembering her.

"Evanesco!" Dorcas said making her files disappear erasing all legal evidence that she had ever lived there,

Quickly, Dorcas left and ran to her room where she packed up her stuff. She quickly wrote a letter addressed to Remus saying she would be coming early to his house and she'd see him there soon. She took Athena out from her cage and attached the note. "Fly fast." Dorcas whispered before sending her owl out the window.

Dragging what ever was in her trunk at the moment behind her, Dorcas left the orphanage for good taking the night bus to Remus'.

After Dorcas knocked on the Lupin's front door, it was opened by Mrs. Lupin.

"Oh! Dorcas!" Mrs. Lupin said with a hint of surprise. "Remus will be so pleased to see you."

Dorcas followed Mrs. Lupin and asked, "Surprised? I thought you would have gotten my owl by now."

"We did dear. It's just… Well you'll see." Mrs. Lupin answered hesitantly.

The two entered the kitchen where Mr. Lupin sat deep in discussion with two ministry officials. All three looked up when the pair walked in. For the sake of the story, let's calls the officials imbecile number one and imbecile number two.

"Miss Meadowes." Imbecile one said curtly.

"I am afraid you have violated wizard law by producing obliviate and evanesce at approximately 3:53 today. It is hear by my duty to order you to turn in your wand and inform you of your immediate expulsion from Hogwarts. "Imbecile two said.

"No! You can't do that!" Dorcas insisted.

"We can and we will." One said.

"Not if I demand a hearing which I do." Dorcas said.

If the ministry was going to play by the books then so would she. Ministry law stated that anyone accused can demand a hearing and if these two didn't know that then shame on them.

Both officials frowned and two said, "Well I suppose that will have to be arranged for a later date."

"Good. That will clear this mess up." Dorcas said confidently.

"I doubt it." One mumbled.

Dorcas glared at him and said, "Well if you're done making false unjust accusations I suggest you go catch some real criminals and let Mrs. Lupin regain use of her kitchen. Good day"

"Underage magic is a serious felony Miss Meadowes. Especially when in the presence of muggles." Imbecile two said.

"I said good day sir!" Dorcas said signifying the end of that discussion.

And that was that. The two officials grudgingly big farewell to the Lupins, and briskly left.

"He's upstairs dear." Mrs. Lupin said giving Dorcas a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks." Dorcas said.

She followed the familiar way to Remus' room and was greeted by, "I thought I heard your dulcet tone."

"Very dulcet." Dorcas said nodding in agreement.

"So? Spill it Dorcas." Remus said now all serious. "What went on down there?"

"Well nothing now." Dorcas responded earning her eye rolls for Remus. "Oh alright. I just got into a spot of trouble with the ministry. The orphanage's new head and I aren't on the friendliest of terms, so I might have cast an eensy teensy spell on her."

"What spell?" Remus asked.

"Oh, just obliviate." Dorcas responded.

"Dorcas! That is not a eensy teensy spell! Keep that up and they'll have a cell reserved for you in Azkaban in no time." Remus said only half joking.

"No need to worry about me. I didn't intend to break the rules that time." Dorcas said.

Remus snorted in laughter. His deliberate friend always meant to break the rules.

"Really!" Dorcas insisted. "I just had to get away from that old kook! She wanted to keep me from returning to school."

"You know the wise thing to do would have been to send an SOS message with Athena to McGonagall or someone. They would have surely bailed you out." Remus said.

"But Remus!" Dorcas fake whined. "Where's the fun in that? Besides, you know I hate waiting."

"When will you ever learn?" Remus mumbled.

"Oh shove it Remus. You know you love me just the way I am." Dorcas teased.

"You know I do. For your sake though I hope you're confident in winning this trial." Remus said.

"Aren't I always?" Dorcas responded sending the two of them into a fit of laughter for Dorcas for once, it was true. Dorcas found her way out of sticky situation before and she would do it again and again if need be.


	5. Chapter 5

So I hope you like this chapter. Please review and constructive critic is welcome. I know right now it might seem like the plot is kind of slow, but its getting there. The previous chapter ended with Dorcas' impending trial for underage magic, and this chapter starts with the trial itself after a short time skip of about a month.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by someone else. These are just my thoughts on it.

**Chapter 5**

In a time of chaos and war there was no time to hold a simple trial for underage magic, hence why Dorcas sat in a chair covered in chair usually used to restrain the more severe prisoners who would most likely be sentenced to Azkaban, located in a dark stone dungeon lit only by torches. Fifty members of wizerngamot sat around her in a semi circle with the minister of magic sitting in the middle.

"I officially call this hearing to order." The minister said.

"You are Dorcas Meadowes of Cornwall orphanage?" He asked.

"Clearly." Dorcas said bitterly.

"Did you receive a note not to use magic during summer at the end of school?"

"Yes." Dorcas answered.

"Yet you knowingly cast obliviate and evanesce in the presence of a muggle while under the age of 17." He said.

"Yes, but if you give me a chance to explain, you will understand that the use of magic was justified and completely acceptable." Dorcas said knowing that no one was there to protect her. She had to take care of herself just like she always did.

"Go on." The minister said slightly intrigued.

"The head mistress of Cornwall Orphanage is not only corrupt but also suppressive attempting to forbid me from attending Hogwarts when by right of our laws that is not her decision to make. While I may have acted a bit hastily, you fail to realize that said muggle has no account of the incident due to the obliviate charm." Dorcas explained. In her own opinion she felt there was no difference between being seventeen and seventeen minus a few weeks like she was at the time of the incident, but apparently to them there was, so she didn't dare to bring it up.

"And when this occurred you knew that your spell would work?' He questioned. "It is after all a very complicated branch of magic generally not known by those who have just completed their sixth year at Hogwarts."

"Yes I did know. By saying generally, you imply that there are some exceptions, and I am one of them. I'm sure if you were to glance at my soon to arrive OWL scores you will find that I greatly excel in charms. Or you could just ask any Hogwarts professor." Dorcas said.

"And yet there are no witnesses." The minister said,

"Well of course not. If there had been I would have been in here for multiple uses of obliviate." Dorcas muttered under her breath.

"Pardon?" The minister said.

"I was just pointing out that since there are no reliable witnesses on your part either I believe we are at a standstill."

The minister smiled at her valid point.

"Those in favor of clearing the witness of all charges?" The head of the wizengamot asked.

Nearly every member raised their hands in favor of Dorcas clearly impressed by her arguing skills.

"Cleared of all charges." The minister said.

Dorcas grinned and as she began to walk out, the head of the wizengamot stopped her. "You know you were quite brilliant out there. I believe you have a future as a member of the wizengamot."

"Oh I know, only it's not really my thing. I'm not sure I want to work in a ministry that holds unjust trials with a full court for something as simple as underage magic. I actually intend to make a difference somewhere." Dorcas said as politely as she could muster. "Good day." She said eager to leave and tell the Lupins the good news which would then calm Remus down.

On her way out however she bumped into a fellow with almost blonde like white hair who reminded her distinctly of Lucius Malfoy. Only she hadn't seen him in a couple of years now. Malfoy had been a couple of years ahead of her and had graduated a couple of years back.

"Watch it Mr.!" Dorcas yelled as she was nearly bulled over.

Malfoy who had all together been unaffected by the collision, paused in his walking to sneer at her insolence.

"What did you say?" He snarled.

"You heard me. I said watch it." Dorcas said.

"Well you watch your mouth you insolent child." He said.

"Why? I thought I was being plenty polite. I even said Mr." Dorcas said smiling slightly.

Furious, Malfoy pulled out his wand unsure of what exactly he planned to do.

Dorcas however was not considered a blooming duelist for nothing however. She had he wand out at the same time, already pointed at him.

"I'd rather not have to do anything Sir." Dorcas said calmly. "You see I was just falsely accused of underage magic and I'd prefer not to go through that tedious trial again."

"And this is why I hate children." Malfoy muttered under his breath.

Pretending she didn't hear that, Dorcas said, "So how about we just calmly put our wands and go our separate merry ways?"

In silent agreement, both put their wands away and without a second glance went back to their walks.

Malfoy however was intrigued. This girl definitely reminded him of someone both in personality and looks. He however just couldn't place her. He did however want to know more, so he paused for a moment and said, "Mind if I know the name of such a charming not at all insolent brat?"

"You first blondie." Dorcas said.

"It's Malfoy. Abraxas Malfoy." HE answered.

"Ah, Lucy's father. The resemblance is uncanny." Dorcas speculated out loud, remembering her intense dislike for his son as well as the family's unsavory reputation. Without thinking about it, Dorcas began to walk away.

"Lucy?" Malfoy said raising one eyebrow in confusion while Dorcas was leaving. "Hey! Wait a second!"

"It's Dorcas." She yelled back. "Dorcas Meadowes. It would do you good to remember it because one day this insolent child is going to grow up and kick you off your high horse."

With the girl gone, Malfoy allowed himself a brief smile. She was rude, loud, and ever so Gryffindor like, but there was something interesting about her. However, as time went on he forgot about her that was until Voldemort called a meeting of all his death eaters a few days later.

Most death eaters were given specific tasks such as gain supporters, torture the masses, kill an individual, or spy on the ministry and order very much like Malfoy himself did. Each individual or sometimes a group of death eaters would report on their tasks.

When it was his turn, Malfoy said, "The ministry is not well. Due to our alliance with the trolls, panic has spread. No one, not even the students are safe from suspicion. They've become wary of you, Rockwood, sure that someone from your department is the rat."

With Voldemort's nod of approval, Malfoy sat back down, and mentally scanned what he had just said making sure it was factual and correct, proof as seen through the underage trial of Dorcas Meadowes, who had "attacked a muggle."

And then it all clicked. Meadowes. Of course he knew that name. Lydia Meadowes had been three years below Malfoy in Hogwarts, in the same year as Tom. She had been exceptionally petite with mousy brown hair and bright blue eyes, slightly resembling Dorcas. But the personality now that was one and the same. However, last Malfoy had heard Lydia was on her way to becoming a healer. But where was she now? Certainly not at St. Mungos.

"Malfoy!" Voldemort called out.

"Yes my Lord." Said Malfoy.

"Do you have anything else to share?" Voldemort asked.

"No my lord." Malfoy said.

"Very well. Please stay behind when the others leave." Voldemort said.

After the others left, Voldemort said, "I know when you're lying to me Malfoy, after all, we have known each other for a long amount of time, but I will not tolerate it."

"I'm sorry my lord." Malfoy said slightly downcast.

"Well then?" Voldemort asked.

"It's this girl." Malfoy began.

"Come now Malfoy. Isn't this girl too young for you? Let her be and stay with your wife." Voldemort said.

"No my lord, it is not like that." Malfoy said slightly embarrassed.

"Well then? What is it like?" He asked.

"She's the one from the trial sir. The orphan who attacked the muggle, arousing the ministries suspicion." Malfoy explained.

"What about her? Nothing sounds unusual to me." Voldemort asked.

"Well her names Dorcas Meadowes, and I couldn't help but think that she's a spitting image of Lydia." Malfoy said.

"Lydia?" Voldemort said in surprise. He hadn't seen that girl since the two had graduated Hogwarts.

"Yes my lord." Malfoy confirmed.

"Well that's unusual. I would have never thought that Lydia would have a child. She was always too focused on becoming a healer." Voldemort said to himself, waving Malfoy off.

"And sir." Malfoy said hesitantly before adding, "She has your eyes." When Malfoy spoke of eyes, of course he was referring to Voldemorts piercing dark ones.

"Well that is interesting indeed." Voldemort said recalling fondly all the good times he end Lydia had spent together. Perhaps too good. "Find out more about her." Voldemort ordered. "And Lydia too. I want to know all about what she's been up to."


	6. Chapter 6

I know not many people are probably reading this, because yes I do understand, Dorcas Meadowes may not be as interesting as reading about Harry Potter, but to all who do read, thank you very much, and I appreciate comments whether good or bad. I have finals week at the moment so I wanted to get up one last chapter before I become swamped. But no fear, there is more to come soon. I appreciate letting me know what your opinions are on this, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please note, that I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 6:**

Seventh year at Hogwarts meant a lot of things for the students. It meant the transition from adolescence to adult hood. It meant figuring out what one wanted to do with their life. It meant having fun and partying, and it meant studying for the NEWTs to name a few things, thus making it the most coveted yet dreaded year. For the marauders that year was this one. However, instead of focusing on the negative aspects, they for the most part thought optimistically viewing this as their year to go all out on pranks.

The quintet currently sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall as the start of the year feast took place. As usual, the boys, particularly James and Peter were scarfing back food, Remus was having an intellectual conversation with Lily, and Dorcas and Sirius were having a debate over what was more hysterical: a Severus Snape dressed like a ballerina or a flashing rainbow Mr. Filch.

"Filch is most deserving of this revenge." Argued Sirius. "He's been such a pain in our ass and it would allow us to see him from further away."

"Sure we'd find it amusing, but Filch would only anger and get more on our cases." Dorcas said.

"Your point is? It's fun! " Sirius asked.

"My point is that as staff, pranking Filch and getting away with it is more difficult then pranking Snape, a mere student." Dorcas snapped.

"Alright then, your point is clear, but pranking Snape is what we normally do. Don't you want to do something different?" Sirius asked.

"No, I don't want to do something different. Pulling pranks on Snape are fun plus he deserves it, and it serves to teach him a lesson." Dorcas said.

"Well he hasn't learned not to mess with us yet." Sirius said.

"All the more reason to keep trying. The message has got to sink in eventually." Dorcas said.

"Then how about we do both? Fun and everybody's happy. Besides Filch and Snape that is. They wouldn't be happy at all." Sirius suggested.

"Agreed." Dorcas said grinning.

Before the conversation could continue on, Dumbledore stood asking for silence as he was about to begin his opening speech.

"Welcome and welcome back to Hogwarts. Filch has asked me to remind you that forbidden items will not be tolerated. To see the complete extensive list, see his office door. Also, as the name indicates, the forbidden forest is indeed forbidden." Dumbledore began earning smiles and chuckles from the marauders knowing that comment was directing at them who constantly needed these reminders.

"As you all know, the wizarding world is in chaos. Something wicked is coming out way, and it, or more precisely he, goes by the name of Lord Voldemort." He said pausing for the affect. "Some may deny it, but he is out there none the less. Some of your family may have been affected by his rise, and you will all continue to be affected unless you united." Dumbledore said.

"You students of Hogwarts are the future. When you graduate each and every one of you will be faced with this daunting fact. Here at Hogwarts, you live a sheltered life, but lasting strong bonds will form allowing for Voldemort's down fall. Therefore I urge you, put aside your differences, because in the real world, it all means nothing." Dumbledore concluded.

"On a lighter note, now that our hunger has been satiated, let's conclude with the Hogwarts song. Everyone chose your favorite tune and sing along." Dumbledore said.

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts_

_Teach us something, please_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff_

_For now they're bare and full of air_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff_

_So teach us things worth knowing_

_Bring back what we've forgot_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest_

_And learn until our brains all rot!"_

Finally when the last person concluded, Dumbledore shouted, "Now off to bed!"

There was a rush to get out of the great hall. First years were following prefects such as Remus, other students were trying to find people who knew their house's password, and James and Lily were off to speak with Dumbledore about their duties as head boy and head girl, leaving Dorcas, Sirius and Peter alone to make their way up to the Gryffindor tower. The only problem was, once there, none of the trio knew the password.

"I'm sorry. No password means no entry. A rule is a rule." The fat lady said.

"Come on! You know us! We've been here for six years. We're the people you can't stand for waking you up in the early hours to come back in, yet love us so dearly for our charming personalities!" Peter whined.

"Need I make myself any clearer?" The fat lady asked.

Peter was about to respond yes, when Dorcas said "Nope. Your point is crystal clear." She wondered if the fat lady was just messing with them doing this as pay back for all the mornings after the full moon that they woke her up.

"Damn it!" Sirius said, and Peter now proceeded to guess what the password could be. "With a best mate as head boy, you would have thought we'd know the password, but no! No one bothers to tell us." He said frustrated.

In the mean time, Peter continued his guessing. "Butter bear, whomping willow, niffler snout, acid pop, elephant's back side, hocus pocus, chick pocks, cheese cake, bugger, old mick Donald, goblin ears, bludger, fairy feet…"

Sirius, who was becoming increasingly annoyed, was about to yell at Peter when he said, "dragon dung" and the fat lady responded, "Correct, you may now enter" and then opened the entrance.

"Dragon dung?" Dorcas speculated. "McGonagall's creativity must really be suffering."

"Hey, don't knock it! It worked." Peter said.

"Sure. Sure." Dorcas said. After all, getting in to the common room was the important part.

Remus, who had been in the common room waiting for his friends to arrive, purposely did not give them the password, desiring to see if they could figure out, smiled when he saw them enter the common room after finally guessing it. "What took you guys so long?" He asked innocently.

"Sorry, but it took Peter a few tries to find the password." Sirius responded.

"A few! You call that a few? More like a million!" Dorcas said.

When Remus started to laugh, Sirius said, "So it was you! You were the one who so rudely left without telling us the password!"

"Ah. Look at the time." Remus said quickly glancing at his watch. "I've got to go." Remus said as a way to escape his friends' wrath. Quickly he started going up the stairs.

"You can't get away that easily!" Sirius yelled chasing after her.

Peter spared Dorcas a smile and a pleasant good night before joining the chase.

Dorcas rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Boys will be boys" before following suite and going to her own dorm to sleep.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in England, others by the name of Voldemort and Malfoy were plotting.

"Lydia Meadowes is dead my lord. She has been for seventeen years." Malfoy said.

"Oh well that's…unfortunate." Voldemort said trying hard not to show emotions. Despite the popular belief, that he Lord Voldemort was unable to love, the truth was he and Lydia had gone out for a while in their 7th year of Hogwarts, and while Voldemort did not feel this love for her anymore, at the time, he had been really attached to her. "And the girl?" He asked wanting to know more about Dorcas Meadowes.

"Her mother is indeed Lydia, but she lives in Cornwall Orphanage during the summer since Lydia died of child birth. Meadowes is a 7th year Gryffindor at Hogwarts who excels in charms, transfiguration, and potions. Surprisingly, she plays beater, and has a tendency to knock people of their brooms resulting in their injury. " Malfoy said rattling off facts that his son Lucius had told him.

"Lucius tells me that she hangs out with the eldest Black boy and the blood traitor Potter's son and has an ongoing dispute with Slytherins. Teachers can't stand her because she's a trouble maker, yet at the same time love her for her exceptional display of intelligence and brilliant personality." Lucius concluded not wanting to go too much into detail. Because this information had come from Lucius, it was all rather biased, and most of it viewed her in a negative light. Being that she was Voldemort's daughter, he couldn't just say those things.

Voldemort took a minute to think this over. Dorcas may look like Lydia and him, but did she act like them? If she was his daughter, then certainly the intelligence was inherited from him. Lydia was clever especially in charms and potions, but never the brightest. But a child of his a Gryffindor? It couldn't be! He himself was a parseltongue and a direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin! That had to mean something. Therefore, shouldn't she too be in Slytherin like he was and not a damn Gryffindor.

"No." Voldemort said in denial. "No child of mine would ever be a Gryffindor. It's not possible"

"Face it Tom. You two were together fall of your 7th year and broke up right after Christmas followed by her leaving the school early. It all makes sense." Malfoy said.

"But a Gryffindor!" Voldemort said distraught. "It couldn't be!"

"Hanging out with bad influences like Black and Potter, it's no wonder that she is one, but it's not the end of the world. Houses don't define people." Malfoy said which went very much against his beliefs but at the same time placated his Lord. "Look, if you want to meet her, then fine. Take the initiative. If not, then just forget about her."

"Me, lord Voldemort having a daughter, what are the odds of that?" Voldemort speculated out loud. "Alright, I want to see her."

"Good." Malfoy said wondering how they could accomplish that. Hogwarts was too secure to smuggle the girl out of there and in Hogsmeade there were too many witnesses. One would only have to hope that for Christmas she went home to the Orphanage. Even better, Malfoy would have some future death eaters, more commonly known as PBS or pure blood Slytherins find out more about Dorcas Meadowes, and perhaps even send her a message. "It will be done my Lord." He said.


	7. Chapter 7

I know not many people are probably reading this, because yes I do understand, Dorcas Meadowes may not be as interesting as reading about a Harry Potter Ginny Weasly love story (or something like that), but to all who do read, thank you very much, and I appreciate comments whether good or bad. I appreciate letting me know what your opinions are on this.

I know last chapter I said it would take me some time to get the next one up, but okay, I lied. I just had the urge to keep on writing, so I did, but now this time I'm serious. My final end on the 15th, and after that there will be MUCH more to come.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please note, that I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 7:**

Although Dorcas loved her friend James greatly, in many ways, James Potter was in many ways a complete insufferable git. He constantly exploited his position as head boy to get those he disliked in trouble, deduct points from Slytherin, and even more often flaunted it in front on Remus who was probably more qualified for the position. That itself did not bother Dorcas because she knew full well that if she was in his position, she would do the exact same thing. However, what really bothered her was that James also got the title captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team instead of Dorcas or Sirius and he would never let the two live it down.

Both she and Sirius played beater and were excellent at it too. While Sirius was the brute force behind the duo, Dorcas was the one with the deceptively good aim. Both however were the brains behind their force. While it was clear that Sirius wasn't exactly the leader type due to his brash personality, Dorcas felt that she would have made a damn good captain, but alas, beaters rarely got the position. In fact, she couldn't recall any beater ever given that coveted position. But alas, it was even more of a sore spot, because Dorcas, a stead fast feminist, often got the impression that Quidditch was considered primarily a boys sport, meaning she constantly had to defend her spot on the team, and she had an underlying suspicion that it may have played a role in her failure.

"Excited for quidditch to start up?" Peter asked at breakfast one Sunday.

"Does a duck quack?" Sirius responded for his friend.

"Yes?" Peter said confused.

"Then of course James Potter quidditch fan extraordinaire is excited for quidditch! Not to mention, he is the bloody captain." Sirius said.

"A bloody good captain I'm going to be. The cup is going to be ours this season!" James said grinning like a little boy on Christmas day, about to get his present.

Dorcas, a die heart quidditch fan was unnaturally despondent, still a bit annoyed. "You are trying out? Right Dorcas?" James asked knowing she was still sore about not becoming captain.

"Of course James." Dorcas said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Thank the lord!" Sirius yelled out, raising his hands and stretching them toward the heavens. "I don't know what I'd do if McLaggen was made the second beater." Sirius said.

Robert McLaggen was considered the Sirius of 6th year, a ladies' man and a pompous git, although not quite as funny, (and nowhere near as good looking as Sirius would say) so naturally Sirius loathed him, and so did Dorcas for that matter. With McLaggen constantly challenging her position and right as a female to be a beater, she found him a nuisance.

Done with breakfast, the trio made their way down to the pitch, not having to wait long for other potential players to show up. Figuring now was a good time as ever to start, James said, "Alright! Listen up you lot! Now just because you were on the team last year, does not guarantee you a spot this year. No hard feelings?" When no one responded, James took this as a god sigh. "Okay then. To start off, we'll do a preliminary testing of you flying a couple of laps around the pitch." James ordered using this as a means to rid those who were hopeless and just here for the laughs.

Quite a few gave up before trying, while many others just couldn't make it, reducing the numbers greatly. Satisfied, James said, "Will from all those remaining, Chaser candidates please step forward." James said. Their testing commenced, and in the end, Seth Baker returned to the team, along with Annabelle Smith, a new find. The two worked really well with James, leaving James rather hopeful. Next James tested the keepers, using the new chasers to test them out. In this category, Alexander Wood clearly triumphed blocking the quaffle every time. Will Jones, a fifth year became the new seeker.

Last but not least were beater try outs, with only three hopefuls, for most realized they hardly had a chance with the notoriously good Sirius and Dorcas trying out. Robert McLaggen however was back as usual, feeling he was up to the standards. "No hard feelings when I beat you Meadowes." He said.

"None at all because you're not going to." Dorcas said coolly.

Smirking McLaggen said, "Girls can't compete with boys! We're just the superior gender! Girls aren't as strong as boys, or as fast as us."

Dorcas, an ever so strong feminist, would not stand for that. "You little pig!"She yelled. Raising her beater bat, with full intent to knock him out with it, Dorcas was only stopped by Sirius who grabbed onto her wrist.

"Cool it Dorcas. He's not worth it. Just beat him on the pitch." Sirius said, and that was exactly what she did, along with Sirius, making them the two returning beaters. Gracefully dismounting her broom, Dorcas laughed. McLaggen was decent, she'd give him that, but no one was a match for hers and Sirius' teamwork. The two were unbeatable.

Robert however was not taking defeat well having consistently lost to Dorcas year after year. Seething, he approached Dorcas and said, trying to put on an unaffected demeanor, "No matter, the spot will be mine next year when you're gone. Besides, we all know you only got the spot because Potter was playing favoritism." Dorcas was not one to take that comment lightly. Someone else however disliked that comment even more. After socking him in the nose, James angrily roared, "How dare you accuse me of favoritism! Get off this pitch now!" James, being the rather intimidating figure he was, sent McLaggen fleeing the pitch.

"Thanks James." Dorcas said smiling halfheartedly.

"Well it's the truth." James said.

"Yeah, we all know you can fly circles around him. McLaggen only wishes he had half your natural talent." Sirius said.

"Aw, guys you flatter me too much." Dorcas said jokingly batting her eye lashes at them.

Both of the guys laughed, only as Sirius laughed he couldn't help but notice how cute Dorcas was when she did that. Of course, they were only friends, but there was nothing wrong with appreciating a woman.

The team then gathered to work at a quidditch practice schedule having to work around Head boy duties possessed by James and Will Jones' prefect duties. The group then had their first real practice consisting of the chasers trying to score on Wood, Sirius and Dorcas trying to knock the quaffle away from everyone, and Jones attempting to weave through the group to catch the snitch. All in all, the practice was rather successful, and they all left with a good feeling about the quidditch season.

Later that night, the marauders were hanging out in the common room discussing the up and coming trip to Hogsmeade or to be more exact, what supplies for pranks they needed. With the invisibility cloak, the map they made, and their knowledge of the hidden passages, sneaking of to Hogsmeade typically would have been a breeze, but they were just so busy now a days.

The plans however were quick to change when Sirius told them he was sorry but intended on going to Hogsmeade, with his new girlfriend, Jenna Browning, a cute sixth year Hufflepuff. The group now numbered four.

However, when James asked Lily for what probably was the nine hundredth and forty second time to go to Hogsmeade with him, which was by no means an exaggeration, and she agreed, and the number dropped to three. Hogsmeade without Sirius and James wouldn't be the same, but not matter. Dorcas could deal with it.

As Dorcas and Lily went up to bed, they could still here James hooting with joy having finally scored a date with the elusive Lily Evans.

"So what's the deal Lily?" Dorcas asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lily insisted.

"Oh, don't tell me you're going soft on me. You and James? Don't get me wrong, he's my friend, but don't you loath his guts? Or is this another James you're going out on a date with?" Dorcas asked.

"Oh so that kind of what's the deal." Lily said unsure of how to answer.

"You like him don't you?" Dorcas asked now smiling. The two girls didn't have much in common. Lily was a die heart book worm, and Dorcas was the trouble making queen, but that didn't mean they disliked each other. In fact, Dorcas would even go as far as to say that Lily may be her best girl friend, although that wasn't saying much as she typically hung out with the guys. Anyways, because the two were friends, talking about things like this was typical.

"No." Lily said, but when Dorcas gave her a look, she said, "Okay, maybe a little. James can be a bit immature at times, but I don't know. I guess I'm just seeing a sweeter side of him."

"Well, if it means anything, I'm glad the two of you got together already. It's about time." Dorcas said.

The two just laughed it off before going to bed.

What happened the next day however, Dorcas would not be able to deal with. McGonagall had seen how Peter was drowning in the complexity of her class and had asked Remus to help Peter out that weekend which was more specifically the Hogsmeade trip. Perhaps McGonagall had not asked Dorcas, the equally excellent student in Transfiguration, fearing that she would just serve as a distraction, but the fact of the matter was now she was officially abandoned with no one to go to Hogsmeade with and she was annoyed, not that she would ever admit it.

No matter. Someone had to go to Hogsmeade and get supplies for their pranks, and she it would be. Besides, there was nothing wrong with going to Hogsmeade alone. There was no rule against it, but it just wasn't done often.

That Sunday all the students third year and above went off to Hogsmeade, some with friends, some in couples, and some like Dorcas alone. After going to Zonkos and stocking up on supplies for pranks, she decided to head to the Three Broomsticks for a quick drink before heading back to Hogwarts.

After getting her butter bear and chatting with Rosmerta, Dorcas sat down alone at a table and glanced around at the many Hogwarts students there, two of which were Sirius and Jenna. Dorcas smiled slightly seeing Sirius talking without letting up, and Jenna just sitting there clueless.

"May I sit here?" A voice asked causing Dorcas' eye to shift away from Sirius and to the voice, belonging to one Mr. Malfoy.

"Ah Malfoy. Good to see you again. Deflated your ego any time recently?" She asked.

"Well after my previous encounter with you, yes. It was hard not to." Malfoy answered honestly.

"Well then good. You may sit, although I'm not sure why an old kook would want to sit with an ever so lowly student." Dorcas said sarcastically.

Malfoy shrugged and responded, "Well if I wanted to sit, my options were limited, consisting of sit with this student, or sit with that student."

"Ah, I see what you mean. That is one hell of a predicament." Dorcas said.

"Miss Meadowes, if you don't mind me asking, what was a smart girl like you doing in the ministry that day?" Malfoy asked already knowing the answer, but wanting to start a conversation and be able to lead it in the direction he wanted.

"Well, I kind of obliviated the head mistress of the orphanage I live at." Dorcas said proud of her feat.

"Well that's quite an accomplishment for one your age." Malfoy complimented.

"What can I say, I'm good with charms." Dorcas said.

"An orphanage you said? That must be awful not having any parents." Malfoy said.

"Well the orphanage itself is, but I don't really mind not having parents. You see, you can't miss what you don't know." Dorcas said.

"But if given the chance wouldn't you want to know?" Malfoy asked intrigued.

"Well my mom's been six feet under since my birth, and as for my dad, he may as well be twelve feet under. I know nothing about him." Dorcas said.

Malfoy wanted to speak, but was interrupted by one Jenna Browning, loudly yelling at Sirius, "You jerk!" She threw her drink at Sirius, drenching him, before stomping off.

"Ah, well that's my cue to go console my friend." Dorcas said standing up. "Send Lucy my regards." Dorcas said leaving to go sit across from Sirius.

"Tough break mate." Dorcas said.

"Eh, she was stuck up anyways." Sirius said.

"You one for high standards? Now that's something I would have never thought. You've only gone out with how many girls exactly?" Dorcas said.

"Oh, only almost all of our year, 6th year, and a bunch of 5th years. That is if you don't count Slytherin girls." Sirius said realizing that Dorcas and Mary MacDonald were the only ones in seventh year he hadn't. Even Lily had fallen for his charms once in third year. Mary was creepily quite so that was understandable, but for he and Dorcas to have never been anything more then friends was just odd.

"That's just nasty Sirius. When are you going to settle down?" She teased.

"Never, Sirius Black can't be tamed!" Sirius said.

"Some days you're going to be whipped Sirius Black, and when that happens, I will laugh." Dorcas said.

"Dream on." Sirius said.

"I don't need to, because it will become reality." Dorcas said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. I'm not a one girl kind of guy." Sirius said.

"Sirius, just shut!" Dorcas said with a hint of anger.

"Gee! There's no need to be rude." Sirius teased.

"Oh I'm sorry. I meant to say Sirius, please shut up. Better?" Dorcas said.

"Much" Sirius said with a smile. "So who was that guy anyways?" Sirius asked.

"That my dear friend was none other than our dear friend Lucy's father." Dorcas said.

"Wait! You mean that was Mr. Malfoy, the father of the devil child? Get right out of town!" Sirius said.

"No thanks. I'd rather stay here." Dorcas said grinning.

"What was going on? You seemed to be on good terms. Dorcas, is there something I don't know about?" Sirius asked jokingly.

"Nah, we're just acquaintances. I met him after my trial this summer." Dorcas admitted.

"Oh." Sirius said because that wasn't really the response he was looking for. Coming from a pure blood family, Sirius knew all about Malfoy's reputation. In fact, just before his family kicked him out, Sirius attended the wedding for his very own cousin Narcissa Black, or should he say Malfoy, and the whole event was living hell. Based off of this, Sirius didn't like this at all.

"Relax Sirius and drop it. It was just a crazy random happenstance. I'll probably never see him again." Dorcas said.

"If you so happen to see him again, do us a favor and give him a telling." Sirius said. "You should know Red that the Malfoys are known as dark wizards."

"It's a deal." Dorcas said with a smile knowing that she would never give up an opportunity to insult a Malfoy. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Let's go back to Hogwarts." Sirius said the mini fight now over.


End file.
